


Meet The Spellmans

by muscatmusic18



Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Family Dinner, Fluff and Humor, Madam Spellman May (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), and Zelda is unbothered by discussing sex at the dinner table, they're just trying to have a nice dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Zelda brings Lilith home to meet her family, but of course the Spellmans were never a normal family.Another prompt for Out of Reach; it will make much more sense if that is read first. Also down to the wire for Madam Spellman May, but this fic does fulfill the prompt for "food".
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Follow What is Out of Reach [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716583
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	Meet The Spellmans

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from ForeverM, who asked for Lilith at a Spellman family dinner with soft!Zelda
> 
> It feels... strange, to be posting something so happy with everything that's going on in the US. But if nothing else, I hope it can provide you lovelies with a few minutes of distraction.
> 
> As always, the biggest thank you I can muster for my friend TomorrowNeverCame (its-a-goode-day on tumblr) for encouragement, editing, and basically co-writing the dinner table scene with me :)

Zelda parked the car in front of the Spellman family home, watching Lilith clench and unclench her hands for what must have been the dozenth time. “Nervous?”

Lilith gave her a look, opening her mouth to deny it but then paused, letting out a sigh. “A bit. They’re your family; I’d like to make a good impression.”

“You will.” She reached over and took Lilith’s hand. “You charmed me over a computer, so I think you’ll manage wonderfully in person.”

Lilith gripped her hand a moment longer, drawing strength before opening the car door. “Just because I’m nervous doesn’t mean I’m not excited. Let’s go.”

They climbed the steps together, and Zelda opened the front door, ready to call out a greeting when Hilda came rushing over. “Oh, you’re here! You must be Lilith. It’s so lovely to meet you!”

She took Lilith’s outstretched hand and pulled her into a tight hug, either unaware of the brunette’s surprise or simply choosing to ignore it. Still, Lilith reciprocated until Hilda pulled away. “Zelda has said some wonderful things about you.”

“Oh, really?” Lilith glanced at Zelda to see her looking embarrassed before looking back to Hilda, mischief glinting in her eye. “What kinds of things?”

“Hilda—” Zelda attempted to stop her sister, but Hilda kept on.

“She said you’re very thoughtful and that you were supportive whenever she had a rough moment during quarantine. She also said that you have a good sense of humor, one that’s quite similar to hers, which is good because—”

“Really, you don’t have to—”

“Oh, she also said that you're gorgeous, which now that I see you, I realize she wasn’t exaggerating.” Hilda tittered, looking her up and down before continuing. “At one point, she said she could ‘lose herself in your eyes,’ which is just about the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard from my sister. And,” she leaned towards Lilith, murmuring conspiratorially, “she said you’re _great_ in—"

“Sister, I am not above our childhood antics; I will put you in a headlock.”

Hilda paused, glancing nervously at her sister, and Lilith had to bite back a laugh at the way Zelda raised her eyebrows in a dare.

“Well,” Hilda started, cautiously choosing her words as Zelda stared her down. “Let’s just say it’s obvious that Zelda cares about you, and anyone loved by my sister is loved by the Spellmans.”

Lilith blinked in surprise, not expecting Hilda’s absolute acceptance. “Thank you,” she said, unsure of how else to respond to such a gracious declaration, but Hilda just nodded in understanding before turning towards the kitchen.

“Come now, let’s sit down. The chicken will be done soon, and I’m just finishing up the vegetables.”

She disappeared around the corner, and Lilith was still stunned into inaction when Zelda pressed close to her, hand warm on her back as she guided them to the kitchen. “I told you they’d love you.”

Lilith barked out a laugh at just how smug Zelda sounded. “I suppose you did.”

The rich aroma of spices that permeated the kitchen made Lilith smile. “Hilda, that smells phenomenal.”

“Why, thank you, love. Zelda said you were fond of the chicken parmesan, so I think you’ll enjoy this one.” Hilda stood at a cutting board, methodically dicing a pepper as Lilith peered into the various pots and pans on the stove.

“Is there anything I can help—”

“Aunt Zelda!”

A voice and the sound of feet running down the stairs distracted Lilith, and she turned just in time to see a girl launch herself into Zelda’s arms.

“Sabrina,” Zelda sighed, smoothing a hand over the girl’s hair as she pulled her in tight. “I missed you, sweetheart.”

They broke apart, and Zelda took a moment to study Sabrina with a fond smile before guiding her over to Lilith.

“Sabrina, I’d like you to meet Lilith. Lilith, this is my niece, Sabrina.”

Lilith held out her hand, and Sabrina politely took it. “It’s nice to meet you, Lilith. It was so exciting when Aunt Zelda told us you were coming to dinner.”

Before Lilith could respond, Hilda turned from her place at the counter. “Sabrina, can you set the table for us?”

Sabrina sighed, giving Lilith a look of exasperation. Lilith stifled a laugh and sent Sabrina a conspiratorial wink. “I’ll help you.”

With the plates and silverware arranged, Lilith watched in fascination as Zelda sat at the head of the table and lit a cigarette, every inch the matriarch as she surveyed her family with a faint smile. Lilith steadied herself with a hand on Zelda’s shoulder as fondness swelled suddenly in her heart, and it hit her just how long it had been since she’d felt so at home.

A man Lilith assumed to be Ambrose strolled into the kitchen, snagging a tomato from Hilda’s cutting board before spotting her. “The _inamorata_ , Lilith, I presume?”

Zelda snorted and rolled her eyes, but Lilith just smirked. “I prefer ‘beau’ or ‘beloved,’ though I’ll give you points for the Italian.”

He laughed, eyeing her approvingly before glancing at Zelda. “I like her, Auntie.”

Lilith beamed at the praise and turned to help Hilda serve the food in order to hide her smile. Hilda graciously gave Lilith the seat to Zelda’s right as they took their seats, and the family quickly abandoned conversation to savor Hilda’s cooking.

After a few moments, Zelda broke the silence and turned her attention to Sabrina.

“Are you enjoying being able to see your friends again, Sabrina?”

She nodded. “It’s been awesome! We still can’t really go anywhere, but it’s nice to at least see them in person again. Though even that’s become kind of complicated, thanks to my boyfriend situation.”

Zelda hummed in sympathy. “Is it not working out with Nick, sweetheart?”

“Not exactly, but it’s also not _not_ working.” She sighed, launching into her explanation. “Things got a little rough between us during quarantine, not being able to be together and all, and Harvey was _so_ caring and supportive of me. I mean, no matter what was going on, he’d let me rant and cry and he was just _there_ for me. He’s not seeing Roz anymore, so I thought that I’d break it off with Nick and see what happened between Harvey and me. But once Nick and I got to see each other again, we were _good_ , I mean, good like how we were in the beginning. So I don’t know what to do about them, but to make matters more complicated, I met Caliban—“

Zelda nearly choked on her food and Lilith pushed her water glass closer. “ _Another_ boy?”

“Yes, Auntie. I know I’m not the type of person to go after _three_ boys at once, but they’re all so good for completely different reasons. And I just—“ she groaned, tossing her head back, “I don’t know what to do. Now they’re all texting me, wanting to spend time together — Nick wants to patch things up, Harvey wants to reconnect, Caliban wants to get to know me, and the problem is I want to spend time with all of them. I just don’t know who I want to _be_ with.”

Lilith watched Zelda carefully, could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she processed what Sabrina told her. Finally, she sighed, lighting the cigarette she’d pulled out after the mention of the third boy. “I always knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. Knowing that you have three boys _lusting_ after you, there are some things we should go over before you become sexually active .”

“Aunt Zelda!”

Zelda was undeterred by Sabrina’s protest. “I know it may be tempting to cut corners, especially the first time. You’re excited, nervous, aroused; it’s natural to want to forgo a condom—“

Hilda interrupted, turning redder by the second. “Zelda, must we do this—“

“Yes, Hilda, we must. Sexual urges are instinctual, and Sabrina will succumb to them eventually, especially with the number of boys chasing her around. I will sleep much better at night knowing I’ve gone over this information with her.”

Lilith stifled a snort, quiet enough that no one but Ambrose heard, his own shoulders shaking with laughter as they exchanged silent amusement unbeknownst to the rest of the family.

“Now, Sabrina, I know we’ve had the discussion on how to be safe during sex by being armed with the proper tools, but it’s just as important that you enjoy this experience. Though the first time will be awkward — gods know mine was — you mustn’t try to spare his ego. If you’re not finding the experience pleasurable, don’t be afraid to speak up for what you want.”

Lilith couldn’t help the strangled laugh that escaped her and had to look away from Ambrose to keep herself from laughing even harder. She could still hear him snort, the hand clamped over his mouth doing little to stifle his amusement.

“My point here is that sexual partners should always be equals, and you should never settle for anything less. If a man tries to convince you otherwise, turn and walk out the door; he won’t be worth the trouble.”

Lilith nodded, trying to subtly take a deep breath in order to calm herself. This lecture may be entirely too detailed, but Zelda was making some excellent points.

“I’m not saying that women don’t do the same thing, but I find that they’re much less likely to, especially given my more recent experiences.”

Lilith froze, replaying those words in her mind. Was Zelda dragging her into this?

“Speaking of women: though I haven’t heard you mention any attraction towards a girl, I won’t assume your sexuality — it’s all fluid, especially in this experimental stage of your life — but you should be just as prepared for sex with either gender. Now, there are quite a few terms floating around that relate to gay sex, and you may know the meaning of some of them, but that doesn’t mean you know how they apply to you. For example, you may hear one person in a relationship described as a ‘top’ and the other as a ‘bottom,’ but most people don’t fall strictly into one category. For instance, Lilith and I—“

_Fuck._ “Hilda, this dinner is delicious, would you mind terribly if I asked for the recipe?”

Hilda jumped at the deflection, speaking louder than normal. “Not at all, Lilith, I’ll write it down for you. It’s quite simple, actually—“

Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes. “Prudes, the lot of you; I’m just trying to make my point. However, I get the feeling that you haven’t any interest in the fairer sex at the moment, and since your other aunt might permanently turn red from this topic, I’ll keep my lecture to heterosexual practices. Now, in order to know how to ask for your pleasure, it’s important you know what feels good, and the best way to learn is through masturbation.”

Sabrina buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. “I’m begging you, please stop.”

“It’s just sex, there’s no reason to be ashamed. Now, if you haven’t tried, I encourage that you do before becoming involved with a boy. Of course there’s the old fashioned way, with your hands and imagination, but there are aids to help you along — Lilith, what was the name of the vibrator you just got? You seemed to enjoy that model.”

Lilith choked on a sip of her wine, desperately trying to think of a way out of the question when Sabrina spoke.

“Wait, how do you know she likes that one?”

Zelda rolled her eyes, gesturing with her cigarette. “Honestly, Sabrina, open communication is the foundation for any healthy relationship, and that includes sexual interests.”

Lilith saw her opening and took it. “Perhaps that communication should include a discussion on which parts of their sex life your partner cares to share with your family?”

Zelda suddenly stopped, looking slightly ashamed, and she placed a comforting hand over Lilith’s. “Oh, darling, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean for this topic to upset you, truly. I forget that most aren’t as open as I when it comes to sex, and I should’ve asked before bringing you into this.”

It would be all too much fun to make Zelda squirm. Lilith stared at the redhead a moment longer, looking hurt, before smirking and sending her a wink. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

For the first time in the conversation, Zelda blushed, a pretty red that nearly matched her hair. Lilith watched in delight as Zelda opened her mouth to retort.

Ambrose burst out laughing, hunched over and balanced precariously in his chair. “Oh, Auntie, I think you’ve finally met your match. No one else would’ve been brave enough to take you on right here at the dinner table.”

His laughter, soon followed by Zelda’s, broke the discomfort at the table, and even Sabrina mustered a chuckle at the way the tables had turned against her aunt so quickly.

“I suppose I have,” Zelda murmured, giving Lilith a sweet smile as she squeezed her hand, conveying more than words ever could.

The rest of the meal passed by with relative ease, and Zelda managed to refrain from commenting on any more sexual practices. Afterwards, they moved to the sitting room and settled into their various spots — Zelda and Lilith on the couch, Hilda on the settee, and a quick scuffle between Sabrina and Ambrose over the favorite armchair ending with Sabrina in the chair and Ambrose on the floor by her feet. The conversation turned to a slow, relaxed murmur, and Lilith was lulled into contentment until Hilda made a particular comment that sent a wave of alarm through her.

“I’m glad the quarantine was lifted just in time for your birthday, Zelds. I’d hate for you to spend it alone.”

Zelda said something about not making a big deal of it, though Lilith didn’t hear her. Instead, she was focused on the fact that Zelda had a birthday coming up, something she was _not_ aware of and _certainly_ not prepared for. While the Spellmans continued to converse around her, Lilith’s mind raced, all the while hoping no one could sense her panic.

What was she going to do for Zelda? There was the generic dinner at a nice restaurant, the flowers and the gifts, but that all felt too impersonal and not at all like Zelda. She could plan something else for them to do, but what? And could she even arrange it in time?

She needed to step away for a moment to think, to gather herself, and stood quickly, earning a concerned look from Zelda. “Just refreshing my drink,” she murmured before making her break to the kitchen.

Lilith knocked back the rest of her drink before refilling her glass and taking another sip. She set the tumbler down, sighing as she leaned against the counter. _How in the world am I going to pull this off?_

“Didn’t realize her birthday was so soon?”

Ambrose strolled into the kitchen, pulling her from her reverie as he leaned against the counter across from her. Lilith studied him a moment, impressed by how perceptive he was. “No. I thought I had more time to plan what I might do.”

He pushed himself from the counter, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a faded notecard. “Aunt Hilda’s beef bourguignon. It’s Aunt Zee’s favorite; it would be perfect for a quiet night in, during which she can be pampered.”

Lilith glanced between him and the notecard in surprise, reaching out to take it when he suddenly flicked it out of her reach. “I had to promise a lot of chores to get this recipe from her; just what am I going to get in return?”

Lilith chuckled, running her tongue over her teeth. “I like the way you think, kid. What do you want?”

Ambrose considered her a moment before cracking a smile, extending the card again. “Treat her right?”

She straightened and nodded sincerely. “She’s my everything,” she professed, taking the card from him. “I will never treat her as anything less than such.” 

He dipped his head approvingly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “She’s been the head of the family for as long as anyone can remember, meaning that for most of her life, she’s put all of us before herself.” He took a step back and sat on the edge of the table. “She deserves someone who will put her first.”

“I think I’m that person,” Lilith admitted, letting out a breath she didn’t know she held when Ambrose nodded again in agreement before grinning again.

“I suppose I’ll have to start calling you ‘Auntie’ soon.”

Lilith blinked in surprise, much to Ambrose’s delight, laughing at her expression before standing and sauntering towards the doorway.

Another wave of panic broke her out of her stupor just before he turned the corner. “Ambrose?”

“Her birthday is on the sixteenth,” he called back, never turning around. Lilith huffed out a laugh, unsure if she should curse or bless the boy for knowing her mind better than she did.

She took a few minutes to herself, thanking whatever gods she could think of for her newfound family before returning to the sitting room, the recipe card safely tucked away as she curled up next to Zelda. “What did I miss?”

Zelda pulled Lilith in close with an arm around her waist. “We’ve just decided that since my birthday falls on a Thursday this year, we’ll celebrate on the weekend instead.”

Lilith hummed in agreement, glancing at Ambrose who gave her a nod and a smug look that suggested he may have had something to do with the family celebrations being delayed a few days. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ before turning her attention back to Hilda’s dinner planning.

No one noticed the time slip away until the small hours of the morning, only alerted by the clock chiming two. Hilda managed to convince Zelda and Lilith to stay the night with the promise of a full breakfast in the morning, not that they needed much bribing.

In Zelda’s old room, Lilith lay curled under the sheets, watching as Zelda did as much of her routine as she could at the vanity in the corner. Once finished, the redhead crawled in behind Lilith, who sighed happily. “I quite like your family. I could get used to weekly dinners here.”

Zelda smiled against her neck. “They like you too, I could tell.” She pressed a kiss just behind her ear. “You’re one of us now; they’ll never let you leave.”

Lilith chuckled, pressing closer to Zelda and closing her eyes. The _last_ thing she wanted to do is leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, my dears, no matter where in the world you are; it needs you more than you know.
> 
> My CAOS blog is themoon-andher-love on tumblr, drop by and say hello if you wish!


End file.
